


Just her cousin.

by Simpingforsolangelo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpingforsolangelo/pseuds/Simpingforsolangelo
Summary: Emily Evans has always felt second to her cousin Lily. Lily went to Hogwarts, the best wizarding school in the world, while Emily was homeschooled in her kitchen in rural Ireland. After and accident Emily moved in with Lily and enrols in Hogwarts. Will she fit in, have good grades and most importantly, realise that she isn't always second best?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 1





	1. I'm her cousin.

I fidgeted with the ties of my rucksack with one hand and I checked my watch with the other. 11:54 am. Around five minutes until this train ride of hell is over. I usually like train journeys, but this one just reminds me of my late father. I remember his laugh, and his smell of oil when he gets- got- home from work. It's strange that I was always a daddy's girl, when it was my mother who introduced me to the wizarding world, which became my second home when- I don't want to think about it.

I checked the time again. 11:59 am. I counted down under my breath "Three...two...one". Just after I said one I heard the announcer's voice ring out. "Cokeworth station! All for Cokeworth station!"

I got up and got my rucksack ready, and when I stood up I heard whispering. It shows you that there is no real difference between schoolgirls and adults, but I get what they're concerned about. To them I'm a maybe 16 year old girl, with long, unkempt, golden-reddish hair, sad eyes that were red and puffy with crying, a tear-stained face and a closed off expression, when really, I'm a 15 year old girl with- actually, the rest is accurate. All of this plus being alone with no adult supervision, they don't know whether they should be pitying me, clutching their purses and shielding their childrens' eyes or offering me prayers and hurrying away. I've been a recipient of all and more on my journey from Ireland this week to my aunt, uncle, and most importantly, Lily's house.

I left the train and the whispers behind as I looked for my cousin. I immediately saw her because as my father used to say about my mother, she has "hair brighter than a stoplight, that you could see from halfway across the world." I pushed that to the back of my mind though, because the last thing I want to do know is burst into tears.

Lily ran over to me, her red hair flying behind her, and she gave me a hug. I suddenly realised that it would all be okay. I was with my cousin. My aunt and uncle took me in even though my father cut off all contact with them for years. I was finally going to Hogwarts- one of the best wizarding schools in the world- instead of being homeschooled by my mother because there are no proper schools of magic in Ireland.

I hugged Lily back, and even though I could basically feel the excitement rolling off of her, she stayed quiet and asked "Ems, are you okay?" And I knew she was asking if I needed time to mourn. "Its okay Lils. I'm okay" I replied smiling down at her. My aunt and uncle got to us and my aunt gave me a big hug too. I had to bend slightly for her to reach me, and as she let go, she told me one thing that nearly broke me down.

"You look just like your father."

It was a surprise to me what she said. I knew there were some resemblances, with the long golden-red hair and the long, gangly limbs, but I got my mother's magic skills and charisma, my aunt's brains, and Petunia's sense of being second to Lily. I shook my uncle's hand and we got in their car. Lily talked non-stop about Hogwarts and it just made me way more excited to go.


	2. You like this greaseball??

I brought my bags inside the cottage in Cokeworth village owned by my Aunt (Maria) and my uncle (Thomas). I was going to be staying in Lily's room, and her room was amazing. It was a light blue colour, with blue curtains with white clouds, a matching bedspread, a white fluffy rug and shelves loaded with books and fairy lights. I looked around and saw some magical things too. A red and gold striped scarf that said "Griffindor", a wand, a trunk that I assumed was for Hogwarts and a bag of sweets from a place called "honeydukes" that said "to Evans, sweets for my sweet, from Prongs". I held it up and raised my eyebrows at her.

"Oh Ems, not you too! "Prongs" where she put air quotes "is a boy named James Potter in my class, he's got some silly crush on me and he won't let it go, and before you say what I know you're gonna say, I don't like him because he bullies my friend Severus! You can meet Sevvy in a while." She said this without letting me interrupt so I joked with her "So sorry Professor Evans, I won't do it again, ma'am." I told her cheekily. She made to hit me gently but I jumped out of the way. It turned into a full game of catch, and we ended up running down the street laughing crazily. "Hey, my friend Severus, you know the one I told you about, he lives up here. He's a wizard and foing to Hogwarts too! I'll introduce you both!" With this she dragged me up the hill to meet Severus Snape.

"Sevvy! Sevvy!" Lily called, almost like a 9 year old again, coming to see me for the last time in 6 years. A boy with silky black hair down to his shoulders came running out of the house. "Hey Li-" he faltered. "Who is she?" He asked turning up his nose at me. I sighed, wondering if all of the magical people would hate me on first sight. "She has a name" I said trying to be polite. I extended my hand to him. "And it's Emily Evans. Nice to meet you." He ignored me and looked at Lily. "This is my cousin Emily, she's staying with me. Ems, this is Sevvy, Sevvy, this is Ems." Severus looked up slightly. "Staying, as in she's going back?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Staying as in permanently. Or at least for now." I said trying to be patient. "But-" he started. "Yes Ems will be going to Hogwarts with us." Lily said, way more patiently than I ever could have. "But- do you actually know anything about her?" He whispered to her. I had had enough. "Listen here greaseball, you don't know me. But Lily does. I'm her freaking cousin. So you think you know a girl I've known for my whole life who you've known for a few years better then me? I may not have met my cousin for years, but at least I don't try to stop her spending time with anyone else. See you at Hogwarts, douchebag." I stormed off but just heard Lily asking "what was that?" And Severus replying "I don't want you to get hurt" and Lily saying "Well you have hurt me, Sevvy." And coming towards me. I apologised to her and she apologised to me. We bother ended up laughing at each other and dancing in the street as it started raining. We screeched and ran inside.

It happened that dinner was ready. After Uncle Tom asked about my day, Aunt Maria asked if we were excited for tomorrow. I asked what was happening tomorrow and she told me that Lily and I were going into town. I looked at Lily questioning her, and she leant forward and whispered two words in my ear.

"Diagon Alley."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say that I only own the rights to Emily and the plot! Jk Rowling owns the rights to the rest of the settings and characters!


	3. James Potter.. AND DIAGON ALLEY CAN I HEAR A WHOOP WHOOP?

I woke up early, after a sleep filled with nightmares. The smell of alcohol, the knife, the shouting. I woke up shivering, and was glad when I turned over and saw Lily. I checked my watch. 4:32 am. I haven't been able to sleep well since the accident, but this is too much. Nightmares and waking up at the crack of crazy? Nah. Nope. Nada. Níl. Too far. I knew that even though I'd be tired in Diagon Alley, I can never sleep after waking up early.

I got up and went coffee-hunting. That was the only thing that kept me going this past week. Coffee and those Snickers bars that are sold literally everywhere. I found it and made myself a mug. I've had lots of different cups of coffee, but I like mocha the best. While I was looking in the cupboard for chocolate anything with it, I heard a tapping noise behind me. I turned around, wary. What I saw was a cat.

This was a cat I'd recognised from when Lily had sent pictures over with her letters. She was a female cat, named Tabby, with tabby fur (obviously) and grey eyes. She was heavily pregnant, and Lily was hoping that she would give birth before we went off to Hogwarts. She stared at me, and I gave her a titbit of chicken from the fridge. She gave a soft mew and went to go fall asleep somewhere. I made my coffee and sat in the kitchen thinking for a while. I hadn't thought about my parents deaths since my Mother died, and I was finally ready to properly think about it. I went through the parts I'm sure of first, or I would spiral into a panic.

My father died first. He took to the drink slowly. First drinking a glass at the weekend. Then at nights. Then a few during the day. He would only get drunk some days, and he would be kind of scary, but when he was sober he was the nicest man I'd ever met. One day, he was working. He worked as a train driver. He never worked while drunk, until one day he didn't think about it, or maybe didn't care. He crashed the train. It went over a bridge. People say that it was lucky, that it was only a cargo train, that many lives were spared. But it doesn't matter. He's still gone.

Mother next. She tried, for a couple months. But then she got the news. The baby that she had been carrying had miscarried because of the stress and trauma. It was so much loss that she would prefer being dead with half her family, than being alive with her remaining daughter. She took her own life.

They say I took the news well, when in actuality I was shellshocked. First my father, who I loved more than anyone else in the world, even when he was drunk. Then my mother, who even though we didn't always see eye-to-eye, she brought me into and taught me about the wizarding world. Then my fetus sibling. I stayed in the foster home for about 48 hours, max. Enough for me to realise and process what happened, and get a message to Lily. As I was sending it, I got a message myself from my aunt Maria and uncle Tom, who I haven't spoken to in around 5 years, to ask me to live with them. I ran away, and with my remaining savings and money I took from my parents stashes, I had enough money to get the train from my village to Dublin, and a cheap ferry from Dublin to London, and a train from London to Cokesworth. I was disheveled, disheartened, but determined, and I got there, not sound, but safe. And alive. It's a coincidence that my mother and I am magical, and so is Lily, but it just worked out for the better. It's going to be okay. It's going to be ok.

I'm glad that I thought about it. It helped me clear my mind, and calm me down. I'm still sad of course, there's only so much loss a girl can go through. But I have a new family, who were so, so, so kind to take me in. And today I'm going to Diagon Alley to get my things for Hogwarts..wait.

I'M GOING TO DIAGON ALLEY TO GET MY THINGS FOR HOGWARTS!!!!

I didn't think properly about this. Hogwarts. The BEST magic school in the world!! I'm so excited!!

At this moment Lily burst in. "Hi! How'd you sleep?" She asked me. "Heyo! Terribly, how about you?" I replied. She smiled at me. "Get dressed will you, we're going to Diagon Alley as soon as we get our owls!" Just as she said that, two tawny owls carrying letters came through the window, dropped the letters and my hand involuntarily reached out to stroke one. Lily told me to be careful, and I did and the owls soon left. She grabbed both letters and said "you can have these after you're dressed!" I made a half-hearted grab for my letter, which she evaded easily. I made to grab again, but she ran upstairs. She stood on her bed taunting me. I jumped up to get a letter but she shoved me in the closet,so I had to get clothes. I had my few pairs of clothes hung up in there and I grabbed a pair of black leggings and a blue tie dye hoodie that I had made with my Mother. I jumped out of the closet surprising Lily and grabbed my letter. It was in an envelope with: Emily Evans, Athena Cottage, Zeus Estate, Cokesworth, Reading. It had an official Hogwarts seal and I made sure to save the seal as I tore open the letter. Inside it said:

Headmaster:Professor Dumbledore(Order of Merlin, first class,Grand sorc.,Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of wizards.)

Dear Ms Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place as an exchange student at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. We are glad to accept you as a fifth year student and only we could have admitted you sooner. Please find enclosed a necessary list of books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall, deputy headmistress.

Inside there was a list of books and equipment. I felt Lily watching me and looked up. "You look so excited." She told me. "Let's go!" We left the house and I asked Lily how were we going to get there. She smiled mischievously at me and said "by bus." My confusion must have shown on my face as she then said "wait for it." Suddenly a bus came careening down the road at full speed. It stopped right in front of us and the driver said "'ello 'ello, two lovely young ladies where are yous off too?" Lily replied because I was still getting over the shock of the bus almost mowing us over. "Diagon Alley please." The driver nodded at us and Lily put two golden coins- galleons- into his pouch. We made our way down the bus when I heard the driver revving his engine and Lily told me urgently to "hold something, Ems, quick!" I looked her confused when I was thrown back to the end of the bus, like I had been slapped by a god. I lay there for a few minutes until I heard the engine revving again. Lily had made her way over to help ne up, but when she heard this she grabbed my arm and a pole on the bus. She pulled me up onto a seat and fastened a seatbelt around us, like duck tape. While on the bus she told me more about here friends, and not-such-friends at Hogwarts. "There's Marlene, and Alice, who are in my dorm, and Frank, and Sevvy, of course" here she looked at me as if asking me if he was okay. I nodded at her and she kept going. "There is this group of boys who call themselves "the marauders". They think they're really cool, and they're all annoying, well, I guess Remus is ok. Theres James, who is the main bully of Sevvy, and says he's in love with me, and is nicknamed Prongs for some reason, then there's Sirius. He is a big flirt and prankster, and he thinks he's all that, he's nicknamed padfoot for some reason. Remus is the okay one. He's probably a perfect, like I am now" I squeezed her hand she's been so excited by the predict badge. "He's quiet, and has a few working brain cells, he's the brains of the group. He's okay. They call him "Moony" which is probably a joke since I don't see him getting moony over any girls. Next Peter, who from my knowledge spends most of his time trying to decide whether he should replicate James' or Sirius' personality each day." She told me a bit more about her friends, and soon enough we were in front of a little pub called 'The Leaky cauldron'.

Lily led me in and straight through another door, and what I saw outside was amazing. An Alley full to the brim with shops and people, you could sense the magic in the air with the chatter of people, an amazing smell coming from a cafe and laughter. I looked around in amazement, and Lily laughed at me and brought me into a shop called 'flourish and blots' where we would get our school books. Lily and I both decided to look at other books and I got caught up in a book called 'Hogwarts, a history.' I was about to buy it when I heard a Male's voice from behind me saying "Hey Prongs, there's Evans." This immediately got me on my toes, because Evans is my surname, and Prongs is apparently the nickname of the annoying guy who has a crush on Lily. I stayed silent, contemplating walking away without the book, but I started counting my money for it. Suddenly I felt an arm around my shoulders, and I knew it wasn't Lily's. "Hey Evans, how were your holidays? Don't worry 'bout that book, I'll get it for you. Haven't you read that before?" I unfroze and shrugged his arm off my shoulders. I turned around and glared at him. "Hopefully not." I said glaring at him and not breaking eye contact. "Of course, maybe I forgot about this along with the mysterious boyfriend I apparently have. Unless, of course, a random boy came up to me in a shop and slung his arm around me, called me by my last name and stayed here before he got hurt. Which of course you wouldn't do right? So I guess I'll go with amnesia." He pretended to stay cocky but I saw discomfort in his eyes. "Well.. um.. I thought you were someone else.. and you can't use magic outside of school.." he argued half-heartedly. "Who said anything about magic?" I asked him and picked up the book and walked away with a flip of my hair.

I paid for the book and met Lily. I recounted the situation for her and she found it funny and frustrating at the same time. "I actually saw James Potter while you were paying, he looked like a drowned rat, he was so uncomfortable." She told me laughing. We got the rest of our supplies, and Lily paused in front of Ollivanders, the wand shop, and looked at me questioning me. "Just because I grew up in rural Ireland doesn't mean I don't have a wand!" I told her, defiant. "Every type of magic, from Hogwarts-grade to kitchen-table-homeschool-grade needs a wand! Well most of it... Ireland is the home of the ash tree! The best wand making tree ever! We had loads of ash trees in our garden, my mum was a wand maker! She made this wand in my very pocket! Ash wood, 10" with a Griffin feather core!" I finished and stick my tongue out at her. She stuck hers back at me, and I began focused on some people behind her. "Don't look now, but that James Potter guy and some other guys are watching us." I recognised the tall boy with the messy black hair and glasses, and a boy next to him with black hair down to his shoulders and a Griffindor scarf, a boy with neat, brown hair and scars on his face, and a boy with blonde hair and buck teeth. Lily rolled her eyes and we went to the sweetshop, honeydukes. I tried some stuff called fizzing whizbees, and a packet of Bertie botts every flavour beans, and Lily bought some chocolate frogs. We came out and saw two of James Potter's group, the boy with scars and the boy with buck teeth. Lily waved at them and walked over while muttering to me "it's okay these are the nice ones." I wend along with it as she said "Hi Remus, Peter, how are you?" The boy with scars replied " We're good right Peter? How are you?". Lily smiled at him, I could tell they were friends. "Good! This is mu cousin Emily, staying with me, she's coming to Hogwarts with us this year. Did you get perfect?" She asked. I did some awkward finger guns at Remus and Peter and the conversation went back to Lily and Remus. They discussed prefects, homework, Diagon Alley, and how they spent their summers before Lily said that we had to go and we'd see them at Hogwarts. I looked up and saw James Potter and the boy with the dark hair down to his shoulders coming out of zonko's joke shop. She pulled me away, and I pulled her into zonko's before we left. We chatted away on the bus home, and when we went to bed I was full of dreams about Hogwarts, and how amazing it would be there.


	4. And you should learn to ✨shut up✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoplook.io/outfit-preview/2644527 the outfit there is Emily's on the left and Lily's on the right!

I woke up late, after a night plagued with nightmares once again. I had been dreaming about my father, and it was cold, and he was bringing me swimming as he used to and suddenly I was going under, under, under...

I woke up lashing out blindly in a cold sweat before I realised that it wasn't a cold sweat at all but water. I got myself into a sitting position and saw Lily in front of me, with a shocked look on her face, holding an empty water glass and with a red mark on her cheek. She had poured water on me, and I slapped her back in sleepy retaliation. I scowled at her and huddled the blankets around my ears, curling into a ball. Lily bent down and pulled a blanket from around my ear, and put her mouth to it.

"We're going to Hogwarts today." She whispered in my ear. I suddenly jumped up and kicked my leg out, tripping her and making her fall onto my bed. I grinned at her. "Aww Lils, get up, we don't want you to miss Hogwarts." I cooed to her in a baby voice. She smirked at me and got up. She pushed me toward the wardrobe. "Get dressed and we can talk, smartie." I stuck my tongue put at her and picked out a plain grey hoodie and purple and grey tartan skirt. I tied my hair up in a fishtail braid with a purple ribbon at the end and I finished the outfit with my signature purple doc martens. They weren't real doc martens, but my mother got them for me from a small shop close to my old home and they were the only gift from my parents that I used almost every day. 

I raced downstairs and saw Lily up and buttering a piece of toast. I grabbed it from her and started munching on it. She was too preoccupied to notice. "Got your trunk? Your wand?" I had gotten a new wand at Ollivanders when we went to Diagon Alley. It was an acacia wand with a unicorn hair core and it was 12 inches. I nodded at her and she started again. "Uniform? Stationary? Books?" At this we both snorted. As if I would forget my books. I pulled my wand out of my pocket. "Accio trunk!" My trunk came floating down the stairs. I gave Lily a bow. "I am not a hopeless case, thank you very much! I've been practicing!" She looked impressed, but tried to mask it. "No magic allowed outside of Hogwarts until you're seventeen, remember?" She scolded me. "Please, you do remember I've been homeschooled? That's how I learned my magic. They probably dotn even have me on be register yet. Also if I get in trouble I can blame it on Greaseball!" I told her giggling.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "You talk too much." I staggered back in mock agony. "Well, one of us has to be likeable." She put a hand on her heart and pretended to fall off her chair. "Well it's not you!" She said triumphantly. We both started giggling and when we stopped I tugged on her hair. "You look pretty today, Lils, trying to impress someone?" "I'm more worried about you!" She pulled on the bottom of my skirt and put on a Scottish accent. "That skeert is nout lereeregulation." I pushed her away. "That might be the worst Scottish accent I've ever heard and I've never even met a Scottish person to know what the accent sounds like!" She poked me and I poked her back. We went on like this for a while until I checked my watch and saw that it was 10:12am. "Lily!! Hurry! We need to hurry if we want to get to London for 11!" I shook her and she looked up at me, panicked. "Why? It's only half past 9 right?" I pulled her up ran out of the house, carrying our bags behind me with magic. "No Lils! We got too out of hand with me winning the poking battle and now its 10 past 10!" We stood on the sidewalk and she hailed the Knight Bus. It came quickly and the driver knew where we were going. " 'ogwarts, loves? Ye and e'eryone else. Get in line, ma'es." I gave him four sickles as our fee and hurried to get a seat before he started the bus.

I didn't.

It was like a washing machine had turned on. The second time wasn't easier, no matter what they tell you. If you don't believe me, ask the lady who ended up with my dinner from last night in her lap.

We got on our seats and I checked my watch. 10:23. We would be late if Stan didn't hurry up! Then, I had an idear. I put on my best London-y accent and shouted, "Ey, Stan, mate, Hurry up to God, will ya?" It went silent. Stan turned around, glared at everyone in the bus, and put his foot on the accelerator.

"Mary, Mother of Christ!" I screamed after falling face forward into someone's lap. I sprang up, swearing and saw that I had fallen into the boy who I had seen with James Potter at Diagon Alley, what did Lily call him... Serious? I could feel my face going red as I got up. "Oh damn.. um shit sorry." I muttered to him and ran back to Lily. She laughed at me until she saw that I was crying. She asked me what was wrong and I told her. "The.. springing forward.. it was like... a crash..I though I died... and I fell into a boy and he had the same expression that my dad had when drunk. Confused, angry and a little bit of oh-shit-should-I-do-something." She hugged me and let me cry into her shoulder.

By the time we got to Kings Cross I was fine and we were on time. Lily told me that to get on we had to run through a wall. I ran head first because, hey, I'd dont crazier things.Lily decided that before going to the prefects carriage she would bring me to her friends and introduce me. She went in front of me, and I guess I looked like Lily from behind because I heard a scuffle and a cabin door open and then I heard a wolf whistle and "Hey Evans, you should wear skirts more often!" I froze and turned around to see James Potter, the Serious guy, and the Peter guy I met at Diagon Alley. "Well, well, well, we meet again, Mr Douchebag" I said, slowly pulling my wand out of my sleeve. James Potter froze. The Serious guy held a hand out and said "hey hey hey, Miss Girl you fell for me once today you can do it again." I turned my glare on him. "You can get out of my way on your own, or I can do it for you." I glared at him. "Come on, Miss Thing, we all know you just wanna hit me." He told me. I looked him up and down and snorted. He appeared indifferent, but he stepped back and I saw that he was making his emotions. I knew the feeling all too well myself, sure. James Potter stood in front of me. I took out my wand. "Hey, Evans, we can work this out!" He told me, holding out his hands. I shot a bat bogey curse at him. "That is for catcalling me and my cousin!" I turned to leave. Serious blocked my way. "If it helps, you can catcall me any day." He told me and winked. I shot him with a bat bogey hex too and left to find Lily.

I couldn't find Lily so I settled in an empty compartment. I stuffed my bag in an overhead locker, and I took out my sketchbook. I was drawing what I though Hogwarts would look like when I heard the door open. I was at the back of the carriage, and kind of hidden by some seats, so James, Peter and Serious didn't see me. From what I heard, Peter was dragging the two boys into the room. "What did she do that for?" Peter grumbled. "I guess we kind of deserved it." That was James. Surprising, from what I've heard from Lily. Then a loud, throaty laugh. "Oh James, you should have seen your face when she turned around and wasn't Lily! Oh and Lily looked like she almost pitied you!" Serious sounded like he was gasping for air, but was that the hex or the situation, who knows? James gave a groan. "Don't remind me! Who even is she?" There was silence, and some mumbling when Serious spoke again. "You gotta admit though, James, she is hot." Peter groaned here, and there was silence until Remus came in and slammed the door. "I heard shouting all the way from the prefect's carriage so which one of you started it and how bad did you get hurt?" James started recounting the events to him, with Peter occasionally jumping in to tell Remus what actually happened, and Serious randomly adding 'she was smoking hot' or 'then she cursed him' or 'I nearly wet my pants'. Remus then said, "That was a douche move." James sounded relieved when he responded "I know!" As if Remus were God and if Remus didn't like it then, off with their heads! "No, not her. You." Remus finished, and I imagined the boys' jaws dropping. Just then the door slammed open and Lily burst in.

"Emily!" She shouted, and then saw the boys. I peeked over my seat and saw her with her hand clamped over her mouth, laughing at James and Serious, as both of their faces were still covered in bats. I started laughing and Lily turned and saw me. "There you are! Come on!" She grabbed my hand and started pulling me out of the compartment. "Hold on!" James shouted, looking embarrassed. "When did she get here?" "Before you!" I shouted back at him before leaving the carriage with Lily. She brought me to the carriage that her friends were in and I spent the rest of the train ride talking to them. Soon we slowed down, and outside I saw trees, and then a beautiful, stone castle with turrets and fields, and I saw a quiddich pitch and a forest.

"Hogwarts.", I breathed.


End file.
